This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Education through electronic means is becoming more common. Teachers and students often use electronic authoring tools to create class materials and record live lectures, and more and more schools are moving to broadcasting lectures across the Internet. Further, a variety of electronic educational materials are available from various sources as interactive study tools. However, electronic content and interactive tools often have a fixed script and cannot adapt to a user's strength or weaknesses. In addition, the programs that use these electronic materials cannot get to the root cause why a user may be having difficulty in a particular topic. Nor do any currently existing tools provide programmatic remediation of those identified root causes.